


To beat an ancient king's ass

by GlitterGlitch



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: stars aligned multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 02:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18489418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterGlitch/pseuds/GlitterGlitch
Summary: Draco has his first encounter with Anguish, it doesn't go very well





	To beat an ancient king's ass

Draco's eyes were wide with pure shock, his mouth agape as he watched the two entities fight one another.

Mercy growled as he continued to hold up his shield as the other furiously slashed at it with dark magic. They looked so similar to Mercy, had Draco not known him better he would have mistaken them for twin brothers.

Mercy let out a small whimper as his shield was shattered with enough force to send him staggering backwards. “A-Anguish w-why?” He pleaded with a straining voice “why are you doing this? Why do you hate me so much?” Mercy was now desperately attempting to stand as the other drew near, a manic grin laced with a long-lasting rage that seethed.

He cackled suddenly and took in the fear Mercy was producing, stopping mere inches from where Mercy lay. “Poor little farmer boy, so stupid and frail. You should have died long before all of this, long before Draco ever existed.” He said in a mocking tone. Before Mercy could speak up, he continued “you kept questioning your existence to the stars, hoping to magically get cured and then, they gave you what I should have been given. Immortality.” He seemed to hiss the last words of that sentence. 

“Wh-what on earth are you talking about?” Mercy sputtered out. The other growled before responding “I'm only answering your question, Ruben. You wanna know why I hate you so much? It's because you're everything I wanted to be. Immortal, beloved by all, some even see you as an angel. And what do I get? Nothing. Just this damned curse and an appearance that makes people hate me as soon as I show up.” He huffs “I wanted to continue ruling forever, but I grew old and was nearing death. So I tried to become immortal using the stars but was rejected multiple times. So I forced it to work and it gave me a fucking curse, and then you show up and my people see you as some kind of God because of course, they would.”

Mercy's eye widened as Anguish kept speaking. “And then they had the gall to forget about me and make you their new king. You. A fucking farmer boy.” He stamped his foot down onto Mercy's arm. His metallic boots pushing down with so much force, Mercy's bones began to break underneath. Mercy gasped and screamed as he could feel his arm about to snap.

“Do you even realise how shitty that is? It took me a decade and a half with tough competition to become king. But from the moment you showed up, it was almost guaranteed. And then you went around acting like some kind of princess, vowing to never harm a soul like one of those fucking tree-huggers.” He scoffed and snarled as Mercy shifted and tugged at his arm from underneath Anguish’s foot.

“What’s wrong Ruben? Can’t take a little pain? Then again, you never could, could you?”   
A sickening snap echoed loudly accompanied by agonising screams. Mercy choked and gasped as blood gushed out of his now broken arm. Tears now freely fell from Mercy’s eyes, his eye lights now fully out as he lay there in unbearable pain.  
“HEY FUCKFACE, OVER HERE!” Draco’s voice sliced through the sobbing and caught Anguish’s attention instantly. His head turned suddenly and he glared daggers at Draco who was mirroring the same expression. Anguish grimaced, looking utterly disgusted by Draco who simply glared with a cold, defensive stare. “Oh, it’s you. The little shit with daddy issues. How long did it take you to wash all the bloodstains away?” Draco flinched at the mocking words, he seethed with his own rage that blinded him and made him see nothing but red. “HOW DARE YOU MOCK MY PAST, YOU PIECE OF CRAP! I’LL RIP YOUR FUCKING LEGS OFF AND SHOVE THEM DOWN YOUR THROAT!” This made the other chuckle darkly. “Sure you will, but not before I take those precious memories of yours and warp them so you hate this little rat.” He responded, gesturing to Mercy who was now barely conscious. “Afterall, I’ve done it before. Just look at all the damage you’ve caused, all because I manipulated your mind and soul to see the world as I do. A cold place with inhabitants that are better off dead.” he smirked as Draco’s expression grew more and more shocked, tinged with a little fear. “So Draco, did you enjoy the mind control and shadows? You seem to like using those tendrils quite a bit. All of that magic came from me, you know?” He continued to chuckle as the other trembled and struggled to stand.

Draco’s silence amused the other, he’d grown to love watching others suffer over time. His eyes never ceased to follow Draco’s. He soon closed his eyes for a moment, smiling sadistically to himself. But the silence only lasted a couple of seconds longer as the other let out a loud, enraged cry and sprinted towards him, scythe summoned and in hand. Anguish backed away as Draco swung his scythe, only missing by half an inch. Draco attempted to swing at him again, only to have the other stop the scythe dead in its tracks, by firmly gripping the handle and tugging which in turn caused Draco to lose his footing and fall forward.

Anguish swiftly shifted to the left, allowing Draco to fall to the floor as opposed to falling into his chest. He then tossed the scythe away as the shorter scrambled to get to his feet. “YOU BASTARD!” Draco yelled as he staggered a little, noticing that his scythe was now out of reach. Anguish laughed maniacally at the other’s frustration, but only for a split second as fleshy tendrils suddenly burst from the ground and wrapped themselves around his waist.

He began to kick and thrash as the tendrils lifted him and two more emerged from the ground, wrapping around his legs. Draco’s eyes glowed with a dangerous stare and his expression changed from being enraged to being crazed and smug. “I told you I’d rip your fucking legs off, but since Mercy’s teaching me to be more merciful, I’ll give you a chance to keep your legs. Now beg or your sorry ass is gonna lose those damn legs.” 

Anguish continued to thrash. He grunted as he felt the fleshy tendrils tighten and bite him in multiple places. The grotesque eyes that protruded from the tendrils all stared at him with the same crazed look and the jagged teeth continued to bite viciously. Draco grinned as he watched the other’s futile attempts to escape, blood dripping from each bite the other endured. 

“Well? Are you gonna beg pretty boy? Or am I gonna have to tear those legs off.” Anguish gritted his teeth and scowled. “Don’t call me a fucking pretty boy, you asshole!” He yelped as he was suddenly slammed into the ground by the tendrils. “Shut up and beg, you moron!” Draco hissed. The other simply moaned in response, his face now bloody with a large chunk of his skull missing, and cracks running along what bone was left. “I’d rather die than beg to a little shit like you.” He said, spitting with a venomous glare. “Say goodbye to your legs then, flagpole. At least you won't have your head in the clouds after I’m finished.”

With that, the tendrils began to aggressively pull at his legs. His breathing strained as he found it increasingly more difficult not to scream as he continued to thrash to no avail, against the tendrils now tugging at his legs. Draco watched as the other helplessly tried to free himself, then wince as his legs popped out of their joints slightly. He paused for a moment and glanced over to Mercy as he suddenly heard a mumbling voice. 

Mercy was no longer unconscious and was now pushing himself up slightly. He looked up at Draco with a concerned and worried stare that made Draco tense up. “Draco? What are you doing?” he asked, his voice was quiet and still very weak. Draco’s expression dropped to one of pure shock as he attempted to find the words, but Anguish interrupted by clearing his throat. “He was trying to remove my legs so I wouldn’t ‘have my head in the clouds’ as he put it.” Draco narrowed his eyes at Anguish, he finally screamed as one of his legs had been fully torn off. Draco smirked, the tendril lifted the leg up and smacked the other over the head. 

“Draco stop!” Mercy shouted out as the other two glared at one another. “What? I gave him a chance, I said if he begged I wouldn’t do it.” Mercy sighed and rolled his eyes “Let him go, Draco.” He said as he managed to heal his broken arm, and stood up eyeing the two of them. Draco hesitated for a moment but the tendrils let go, allowing Anguish to fall flat of his face. He snickered a little as the other lay flat, unable to stand due to his now missing leg.

“Stop laughing you little shit, and where the fuck is my leg?” He asked, trying his best to look for it despite not being able to move. “Oh I have no idea, it’s your leg so you should’ve kept a close eye on it.” Mercy shook his head, looking disappointed “Draco, stop acting like a prick and tell me where you hid his leg.” Despite everything Anguish had done, Mercy was still willing to heal the other’s leg. “Yeah, tell us where you hid my leg, dipshit” Draco huffed and clenched his hands into fists “Fight me, bitch!” Mercy grabbed hold of Draco’s shoulder “Draco, stop giving him your shitty attitude and just give him his damn leg back.” 

Draco frowns, a tendril holding Anguish’s leg appeared and Mercy knelt down beside Anguish. “I can heal myself, dumbass” he snarls, but Mercy ignores him, hands now glowing a soft green and the broken bone mends itself. As soon as it had fully healed, Anguish was up on his feet walking away. He paused for a moment and turned to face Mercy, an uncaring look in his eyes. “Sometimes you’re too kind for your own good, Ruben” Mercy tilted his head slightly “why do you keep calling me that?” he asked, looking confused. Anguish sighed and stared into Mercy’s eyes, “You really don’t remember anything, do you?” And with that, he disappeared into the shadows of a dark portal, leaving Mercy and Draco alone. “Aww, I really wanted to beat his ass some more,” Draco whined, making Mercy let out a long, frustrated sigh. “Must it always be violence with you- … you know what? Let's just go home” He grabbed a hold of Draco’s cape and began dragging him along “wh? HEY! Stop that!” Mercy ignored him and just continued dragging him until they went through a portal to the au their home was located in. Draco spent the entire evening moaning about all the things he didn’t get to do to hurt Anguish more.


End file.
